16 Marca 2013
TVP 1 HD 05:35 TELEZAKUPY 05:55 W labiryncie - odc. 41 - Dla siebie przeznaczeni; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:25 W labiryncie - odc. 42 - Operacja; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:00 Las bliżej nas odc. 31 Przedwiośnie na Dolnym Śląsku; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:15 Rok w ogrodzie; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:40 Laur dla ogrodnika - Laur z włoszczyzny; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Naszaarmia.pl; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:20 Kaktus i Mały - Dlaczego mam dobre zdanie o bocianie?; serial animowany; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:30 Dora poznaje świat - Pstryk!, odc. 47 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2008); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Kung Fu Panda Legenda o niezwykłości - Reakcja łańcuchowa, odc. 4 (Chain Reaction); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2011); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:30 Supah Ninjas - Ishina, odc. 17 (.); serial kraj prod.USA (2011); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:00 Jak to działa - program popularnonaukowy - Cyfryzacja - txt. str. 777; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:30 Latarnicy.pl - odc. 3 Edukacja w sieci; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:55 Studio papieskie - Spotkanie Papieża Franciszka z dziennikarzami.; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:00 Spotkanie Papieża Franciszka z dziennikarzami.; STEREO, 16:9, Transmisja 12:35 Prawdziwe życie - /18/; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:05 SuperKabarety - Opole bisuje!; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12; . 13:30 OPOLE! Kocham Cię!; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:50 Zwierzęta świata - Najmłodsi w ZOO cz. 4 (Zoo Juniors) - txt. str. 777 26'; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2011); reż.:Roswitha Puls, Bernd Hermann, Svanja Weber; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:25 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Na połów stynki; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:10 Różowa Pantera (Pink Panther, The) - txt. str. 777 88'; komedia kryminalna kraj prod.USA (2006); reż.:Shawn Levy; wyk.:Steve Martin, Kevin Kline, Beyonce Knowles, Jean Reno; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:50 Komisarz Alex. Kulisy serialu. - odc. 16; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:15 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:30 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 111 - Festyn - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:25 Gwiazdy na 60 lat TVP - przeżyjmy to jeszcze raz...; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:00 Wieczorynka - Tabaluga - Hamsin, odc. 28 (Humsin) kraj prod.Niemcy (1997); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 19:55 Sport - txt. str. 777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:00 GOL T - Mobile Ekstraklasa; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 20:05 Kroniki - Droga do Rio; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:10 Pogoda - txt. str. 777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:25 Komisarz Alex - odc. 29 - Sekret - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:25 Hit na sobotę - Wyścig śmierci (Death Race) - txt. str. 777 100'; film akcji kraj prod.USA, Wielka Brytania, Niemcy (2008); reż.:Paul W.S. Anderson; wyk.:Jason Statham, Joan Allen, Tyrese Gibson, Ian McShane; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:15 Detoks (D - Tox) 91'; thriller kraj prod.USA, Niemcy (2002); reż.:Jim Gillespie; wyk.:Sylvester Stallone, Charles S. Dutton, Polly Walker; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dozwolone od lat 18 00:55 Chłopaki też płaczą (Forgetting Sarah Marshall) 106'; komedia kraj prod.USA (2008); reż.:Nicholas Stoller; wyk.:Jason Segel, Kristen Bell, Mila Kunis, Russell Brand; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:50 Mistrzowie horroru - Opowieść Haeckela (Masters of Horror, Haeckel's Tale) 59'; serial kraj prod.Niemcy, USA, Kanada (2005); reż.:John McNaughton; wyk.:Steve Bacic, Derek Cecil, Pablo Coffey, Christopher DeLisle, Tom McBeath, Gerard Plunkett, Jon Polito, Leela Savasta; STEREO, 16:9, Dozwolone od lat 18 03:50 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 HD 06:00 Czterdziestolatek - odc. 14/21 - Sprawa Małkiewicza, czyli kamikadze; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:00 M jak miłość - odc. 973; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - 9.00, 9.40, 10.15; Pogoda: 9.30, 10.10; Panorama: 8.50; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 11:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 897 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:35 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 898 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:10 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 899 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:45 Życie od kuchni - (1); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:20 Bliskie i groźne spotkania Steve'a - odc. 20/ 26 seria 1 (Deadly 60 - ep. 20/ 26 - Brazil 3 - s. 1) - txt. str. 777 28'; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009); reż.:James Brickell; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 Familiada - odc. 2023; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:40 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 83 "Orzeł czy pilot" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:10 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 84 "W jakim wieku?" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:40 Słowo na niedzielę; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:50 Czarne chmury - odc. 3/10 - Zawiść - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:55 Kocham to, co lubię - (14); talk-show; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Dzięki Bogu już weekend - (2); program rozrywkowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:35 Sport Telegram; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:40 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 18:55 Kulisy - Postaw na milion - odc. 52; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:05 Postaw na milion - odc. 52; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:05 The Voice of Poland. Przesłuchania w ciemno - Mazowsze; widowisko muzyczne; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:05 The Voice of Poland. Przesłuchania w ciemno - Warmia i Mazury; widowisko muzyczne; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:10 Miasto śmierci (Bordertown) - txt. str. 777 107'; film sensacyjny kraj prod.USA (2007); reż.:Gregory Nava; wyk.:Jennifer Lopez, Antonio Banderas, Martin Sheen; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:10 Made in Polska: ABRADAB i GUTEK; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:25 Van Veeteren - Sprawa Moreno (Van Veeteren - Moreno & Tystnaden) 87'; serial kraj prod.Szwecja (2005); reż.:Erik Leijonborg; wyk.:Sven Wollter, Thomas Hanzon, Eva Rexed; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:00 Miasto śmierci (Bordertown) 107'; film sensacyjny kraj prod.USA (2007); reż.:Gregory Nava; wyk.:Jennifer Lopez, Antonio Banderas, Martin Sheen; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 04:50 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info Szczecin 05:55 Poranek TVP Info 06:00 Serwis info 06:06 Pogoda 06:11 Poranek TVP Info 06:26 Pogoda 06:30 Serwis info 06:35 Pogoda 06:40 Poranek TVP Info 07:00 Serwis info 07:06 Pogoda 07:10 Poranek TVP Info 07:30 Serwis info 07:36 Pogoda 07:41 Poranek TVP Info 08:00 Serwis info 08:07 Pogoda 08:12 Poranek TVP Info 08:30 Serwis info 08:35 Pogoda 08:40 Poranek TVP Info 08:55 Pogoda 09:00 Serwis info 09:08 Pogoda 09:12 Tu kobiety 09:30 Serwis info 09:40 Pogoda 09:45 Poranek TVP Info 09:56 Pogoda 10:15 Pagus magazyn rolny: Melioracje 10:30 Wojna o słowa - Wojna o słowa 6 10:40 Zapiski Łazęgi: Wokół klasztoru 10:45 Salonowiec: Takt (2) 10:50 Zdarzyło się przed laty: Piąty kołobrzeski 11:00 Serwis info: Watykan - spotkanie z dziennikarzami 12:00 Świat i gospodarka - program informacyjny 12:30 Serwis info weekend 12:50 Pogoda 12:55 Serwis sportowy 13:00 Debata po europejsku 13:30 Serwis info weekend 13:50 Pogoda 13:55 Serwis sportowy 14:00 Raport z Polski - ekstra 14:15 Reportaż TVP Info: Zwierzęta w służbie ojczyźnie - reportaż (Polska,2011) 14:30 Serwis info weekend 14:50 Pogoda 14:55 Serwis sportowy 15:00 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii 15:30 Serwis info weekend 15:50 Pogoda 15:55 Serwis sportowy 16:00 Studio Wschód 16:30 Serwis info weekend 16:56 Pogoda 17:00 Lekcja historii: Reportaż TVP Info: Sahryń. Pamięć zapisana w kamieniu 17:25 Flesz historii (121) 17:45 Na tle marca 1968 w Szczecinie - reportaż 18:00 Wiec w Stoczni Szczecińskiej - reportaż 18:26 Prognoza pogody 18:30 Kronika 18:56 Prognoza pogody 19:00 Bombowa historia - reportaż 19:10 Przyjaźni z natury (21) 20:00 Prawdę mówiąc: prof. Zbigniew Chłap (70) 20:30 Serwis info 20:49 Pogoda 21:00 Kod dostępu - program publicystyczny 21:30 Serwis info weekend 21:41 Pogoda 21:45 Prognoza pogody 21:48 Kronika 21:57 Prognoza pogody 22:00 Serwis sportowy 22:07 Menu kulturalne 22:15 Studio LOTTO 22:24 60 lat razem 22:30 Serwis info weekend 22:56 Pogoda 23:02 Sportowy wieczór 23:25 Saudyjskie królestwo od środka - film dokumentalny (Wielka Brytania,2008) 00:35 Świat i gospodarka - program informacyjny 01:02 Studio Wschód 01:30 Serwis info weekend 02:02 Pogoda 02:07 Listy do PRL-u 02:16 Prawdę mówiąc 02:39 Pogoda 02:45 Eurosąsiedzi 03:01 Tu Kultura - magazyn kulturalny 03:16 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii 03:45 Raport z Polski - ekstra 04:00 Saudyjskie królestwo od środka - film dokumentalny (Wielka Brytania,2008) 05:06 Debata po europejsku 05:33 Kod dostępu - program publicystyczny 05:57 60 lat razem: Gugała (6) 06:00 Reportaż TVP Info: Zwierzęta w służbie ojczyźnie - reportaż (Polska,2011) 06:15 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii 06:38 Tu Kultura - magazyn kulturalny Polsat 05:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! 06:00 Nowy Dzień z Polsat News 06:45 Formuła 1: Grand Prix Australii - studio 07:00 Formuła 1: Grand Prix Australii - sesja kwalifikacyjna 08:00 Formuła 1: Grand Prix Australii - studio 08:20 Show Misia Yogi (11) 08:30 Show Misia Yogi (12) 08:40 Show Misia Yogi (13) 08:50 The Looney Tunes Show 2 (12) 09:15 The Looney Tunes Show 2 (3) 09:45 Kalambury z gwiazdami (5) - program rozrywkowy 10:15 Ewa gotuje (180) 10:45 Aladyn - film animowany (USA,1992) 12:40 Akademia gimnastyczna - komediodramat (Niemcy,USA,2006) 14:45 Studio Weekend - magazyn 15:45 Tylko muzyka. Must be the music 5 (3) - program rozrywkowy 17:45 Pamiętniki z wakacji 3 (37) 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Prognoza pogody 19:30 Świat według Kiepskich (367) 20:00 Sporty walki: KSW22 - walki: Jan Błachowicz - Goran Reljić; Paweł Nastula - Kevin Asplund 00:05 Egzorcyzmy Emily Rose - horror (USA,2005) 02:35 Zagadkowa noc 03:15 Tajemnice losu TVN 05:00 Uwaga! 05:20 Mango 07:55 Maja w ogrodzie (13) 08:25 Akademia ogrodnika (13) 08:30 Dzień dobry TVN 11:00 Na Wspólnej (1725) 11:25 Na Wspólnej (1726) 11:50 Na Wspólnej (1727) 12:10 Na Wspólnej (1728) 12:50 Ugotowani (3/12) 13:50 Na językach (6/16) - magazyn 14:50 Top Model. Zostań modelką (2) - reality show 15:55 Przepis na życie (3/13) 16:55 Surowi rodzice (3/13) - reality show 18:00 Kuchenne rewolucje: Restauracja Rybka, Gdańsk (3/15) 19:00 Fakty 19:25 Sport 19:35 Pogoda 19:45 Uwaga! 20:00 X Factor (4/14) - program rozrywkowy 21:30 Zanim odejdą wody - komedia (USA,2010) 23:30 Transformers: Zemsta Upadłych - film SF (USA,2009) 02:35 Uwaga! 02:50 Arkana magii (866) 04:10 Zakończenie programu TV 4 05:05 I Like It - program muzyczny 05:50 Spadkobiercy - program rozrywkowy 06:50 mała Czarna - talk show 07:50 Mistrz kuchni: Juniorzy 08:55 Winx Club 4 (3) 09:25 Winx Club 4 (4) 09:55 Steven Seagal: Na straży prawa (21) 10:25 Steven Seagal: Na straży prawa (22) 11:00 Galileo - program popularnonaukowy 12:00 mała Czarna (374) - talk show 13:00 Spadkobiercy - program rozrywkowy 14:05 Wzór (50) 15:00 Zagadkowe zgony (3) - serial dokumentalny 15:30 Zagadkowe zgony (4) - serial dokumentalny 16:00 Mindfreak - iluzjonista Criss Angel (3) - program rozrywkowy 16:30 Mindfreak - iluzjonista Criss Angel (4) - program rozrywkowy 17:00 Mega Chichot - program rozrywkowy 17:10 Zaginiony skarb - film sensacyjny (USA,2003) 19:00 Galileo - program popularnonaukowy 20:00 STOP Drogówka - magazyn policyjny 21:00 Transporter - film sensacyjny (Francja,USA,2002) 23:00 Krwiopijcy: Wojny wampirów - horror (Kanada,2005) 01:05 STOP Drogówka - magazyn policyjny 02:05 TV Market 02:25 To był dzień na świecie 02:55 I Like It - program muzyczny 03:40 Zakończenie programu TV Puls 06:00 Codzienna 2 m. 3 (22) 06:30 Codzienna 2 m. 3 (23) 07:00 Taki jest świat - program informacyjny 07:50 Steve Irwin - łowca krokodyli (3) - serial przyrodniczy 08:55 Tropem drapieżników (5) 09:55 Księżniczka na lodzie - komedia obyczajowa (USA,Kanada,2005) 11:55 Krasnoludki i trolle - film animowany (Szwecja,2008) 13:30 Najpiękniejsze baśnie braci Grimm: Roszpunka - baśń filmowa (Niemcy,2009) 14:45 Pracownik miesiąca - komedia romantyczna (USA,2006) 16:55 Czterej pancerni i pies: 'Rudy', miód i krzyże (5/21) 17:50 Czterej pancerni i pies: Most (6/21) 19:00 Pingwiny z Madagaskaru (36) 19:30 Pingwiny z Madagaskaru (37) 20:00 Czas zemsty - film sensacyjny (USA,Aruba,2003) 21:55 Strefa śmierci - film katastroficzny (Niemcy,USA,2004) 23:55 Przyczajone zło - film SF (Australia,2010) 02:00 Zobacz to! TVN Siedem 05:25 Misja Martyna: Japonia, czyli zdobyć pracę (7/10) 06:15 Misja Martyna: Przechytrzyć Charliego (8/10) 06:55 Mango 09:00 Ben i Kate (7/19) 09:30 Ben i Kate (8/19) 10:00 Przyjaciele (38/48) 10:30 Przyjaciele (39/48) 11:00 Gdzie pachną stokrotki 2 (6/13) 12:00 Gliniarz w przedszkolu - komedia sensacyjna (USA,1990) 14:20 Czterej pancerni i pies (3/21) 15:35 Agenci NCIS 6 (3/25) 16:35 Detektyw Monk 7 (8/16) 17:35 Detektyw Monk 7 (9/16) 18:35 Agenci NCIS 6 (6/25) 19:30 Komediowa sobota: Kłopotliwy gość - komedia przygodowa (Francja,2007) 21:15 Komediowa sobota: Wpadka - komedia romantyczna (USA,2007) 23:55 Godziny szczytu 3 - komedia sensacyjna (USA,Niemcy,2007) 01:50 Arkana magii 03:55 Ben Stiller show (8/13) - program rozrywkowy 04:20 Ben Stiller show (9/13) - program rozrywkowy 04:45 Druga strona medalu 4: Jan Podgórski (2/8) 05:10 Zakończenie programu Puls 2 06:00 Ja, ona i Eva (133) 07:00 Ja, ona i Eva (134) 08:00 Bolek i Lolek (11) 08:10 Bolek i Lolek (12) 08:30 Reksio (11) 08:40 Reksio (12) 09:00 Porwanie Baltazara Gąbki (11) 09:05 Porwanie Baltazara Gąbki (12) 09:10 Krecik 2 (11) 09:15 Krecik 2 (12) 09:25 Superauta (6) 10:00 Bajki animowane dla dzieci (50) 10:30 Jim wie lepiej 4 (86) 11:00 Jim wie lepiej 4 (87) 11:30 Jim wie lepiej 4 (88) 12:00 Jim wie lepiej 4 (89) 12:30 Świat zwierząt (8) - serial dokumentalny (USA) 13:00 Świat zwierząt (9) - serial dokumentalny (USA) 13:30 Świat zwierząt (10) - serial dokumentalny (USA) 13:55 Zwierzęta świata: Nowa Kaledonia - film dokumentalny (Niemcy,2011) 15:00 Przeżyć atak! 2 (5) - serial dokumentalny 16:00 Najgroźniejsze zwierzęta świata (2) - serial przyrodniczy 17:00 Bolek i Lolek (11) 17:10 Bolek i Lolek (12) 17:30 Reksio (11) 17:40 Reksio (12) 18:00 Porwanie Baltazara Gąbki (11) 18:05 Porwanie Baltazara Gąbki (12) 18:10 Krecik 2 (11) 18:15 Krecik 2 (12) 18:25 Superauta (6) 19:00 Spotkanie z balladą (33) - program rozrywkowy 20:00 Spotkanie z balladą (34) - program rozrywkowy 21:00 Uwaga! Nadchodzi Kim! (9) - magazyn poradnikowy 21:30 Uwaga! Nadchodzi Kim! (10) - magazyn poradnikowy 22:00 Robocop (3) 23:00 Piękni i ambitni (6) - serial erotyczny 00:00 Codzienna 2 m. 3 (23) 00:30 Codzienna 2 m. 3 (24) 01:00 Spartakus: Krew i piach (3) 02:00 Spartakus: Krew i piach (4) 03:00 Zakończenie programu TV 6 06:15 Paszporty do świata mody (11) - reality show 07:20 Must Be The Music - tylko muzyka (5) - program rozrywkowy 07:45 TV Market 08:20 Sailor Moon - Czarodziejka z Księżyca (7) 08:45 Sailor Moon - Czarodziejka z Księżyca (8) 09:10 Sailor Moon - Czarodziejka z Księżyca (9) 09:45 Winx Club (3) 10:45 Winx Club (4) 11:40 Mistrz kuchni: Juniorzy (3) 12:40 Galileo - jak to możliwe (2) - program popularnonaukowy 13:40 Najniebezpieczniejsze chwile na morzu - film dokumentalny (USA,2010) 14:45 Moje szczęśliwe gwiazdy - film sensacyjny (Hongkong,1985) 16:45 Galileo - jak to możliwe (3) - program popularnonaukowy 17:45 Kroniki facetów z klasą (5) - program rozrywkowy 18:45 Dragons' Den, czyli jak zostać milionerem? (3) - program rozrywkowy 19:00 Mam talent! - wersja amerykańska (19) 20:00 Włatcy móch 6: Klasowa Wiligila (77) 20:30 Włatcy móch 6: Wizytancja (78) 21:00 Katastrofy, które zmieniły lotnictwo (2) - serial dokumentalny 22:00 Najniebezpieczniejsze chwile na morzu - film dokumentalny (USA,2010) 22:55 Ostatnia posługa - komedia (Francja,2008) 01:00 Bellator Fighting Championships 03:00 Big Brother 5 - reality show 04:20 Zakończenie programu Polsat Sport News 06:45 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia 07:00 Sport Flash 07:05 Magazyn Liga 08:00 Sport Flash 08:05 Magazyn freestyle 09:00 Sport Flash 09:05 Piłka nożna: Liga hiszpańska - mecz: FC Barcelona - Deportivo La Coruna 10:00 Sport Flash 10:05 Piłka nożna: Liga hiszpańska - mecz: FC Barcelona - Deportivo La Coruna 11:00 Sport Flash 11:05 Siatkówka kobiet: Orlen Liga - mecz fazy play-off: BKS Aluprof Bielsko-Biała - Budowlani Łódź 12:00 Sport Flash 12:05 Siatkówka kobiet: Orlen Liga - mecz fazy play-off: BKS Aluprof Bielsko-Biała - Budowlani Łódź 13:00 Sport Flash 13:05 Piłka ręczna: PGNiG Superliga mężczyzn - mecz: VIVE Targi Kielce - NMC Powen Zabrze 15:00 Sport Flash 15:05 Trans World Sport 16:00 Sport Flash 16:05 Clip 16:30 Siatkówka kobiet: Orlen Liga - mecz fazy play-off: Tauron MKS Dąbrowa Górnicza - Impel Wrocław 19:00 Sport Flash 19:05 Siatkówka mężczyzn: Final Four Ligi Mistrzów - mecz półfinałowy: Bre Banca Lannutti Cuneo - ZAKSA Kędzierzyn-Koźle 20:00 Sport Flash 20:05 Siatkówka mężczyzn: Final Four Ligi Mistrzów - mecz półfinałowy: Bre Banca Lannutti Cuneo - ZAKSA Kędzierzyn-Koźle 21:00 Sport Flash 21:05 Siatkówka mężczyzn: Final Four Ligi Mistrzów - mecz półfinałowy: Zenit Kazań - Lokomotiw Nowosybirsk 22:00 Sport Flash 22:05 Siatkówka mężczyzn: Final Four Ligi Mistrzów - mecz półfinałowy: Zenit Kazań - Lokomotiw Nowosybirsk 23:00 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia 23:15 Piłka nożna: Liga holenderska - mecz: PSV Eindhoven - RKC Waalwijk 01:15 Zakończenie programu Eska TV 08:00 Hity na czasie 09:00 School lista 10:00 Dance Chart 12:00 ESKA TV News 13:00 Co się słucha 14:00 Hot plota tygodnia 16:00 Weekend z Jankesem 17:00 Hity Non Stop 18:00 Fejslista 19:00 Kamera! Akcja! Gwiazdy! 20:00 Rap Time 21:00 ImprESKA 01:00 Polska noc TTV 06:00 Czarno na białym - magazyn 06:35 Blisko ludzi 07:05 Uwaga! po Uwadze 07:50 Kulisy sławy (26/30) - magazyn 08:00 Bez recepty - magazyn medyczny 09:00 Ogrodowe pogotowie (2/8) - magazyn poradnikowy (Wielka Brytania,2012) 09:30 Ostra pobudka z Kim 2 (11/13) - reality show (Kanada,2009) 10:00 Cała prawda o jedzeniu (6/8) - serial dokumentalny (Wielka Brytania,2012) 10:30 Studio TTV 2 (4/15) - program publicystyczny 11:30 W ostatniej chwili (9/11) - serial dokumentalny 12:00 Na noże (9/12) - program rozrywkowy (Ukraina) 13:00 W trasie 3 (4/10) - program krajoznawczy 13:30 Orzeł czy reszka? (10/16) - program podróżniczy (Rosja,2012) 14:30 Wojaże szalonego Anglika (11/13) - serial dokumentalny (Wielka Brytania,2009) 15:00 Kulisy sławy (28/30) - magazyn 15:15 Na granicy świata (10-ost.) - serial dokumentalny (Wielka Brytania,2012) 16:15 Kartoteka 4 (2/13) - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 17:15 Psie adopcje i nie tylko 2 (2/9) - serial dokumentalny 17:45 Express 18:00 Pogoda 18:05 Nieobliczalni lokatorzy (3/10) - program rozrywkowy (Polska,2011) 18:35 Obsesje (3/6) - serial dokumentalny 19:00 W trasie 3 (4/10) - program krajoznawczy 19:30 Sport raport 19:45 Express 20:00 Pogoda 20:05 Na noże (10/12) - program rozrywkowy (Ukraina) 21:05 Najdziwniejsze restauracje świata (12/13) - serial dokumentalny (USA,2012) 21:35 Zdrady (5/6) - serial dokumentalny (USA,2012) 22:35 Miłosny biznes (11/20) - serial dokumentalny (Australia,2011) 23:35 Czerwona dzielnica (6/12) - serial dokumentalny 00:05 Kulisy pornobiznesu 2 (3/7) - serial dokumentalny (USA) 00:35 Tancerki nocy (8/10) - serial dokumentalny 01:00 24 godziny przed śmiercią (12/14) - serial dokumentalny (USA,2012) 01:55 Kartoteka 2 (11/14) - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 02:50 Orzeł czy reszka? (10/16) - program podróżniczy (Rosja,2012) 03:45 W trasie 2: Trasa: Ostrowiec Świętokrzyski - Puławy (6/13) 04:10 W trasie 2: Trasa: Puławy - Terespol - Siemiatycze (7/13) 04:35 Kartoteka 4 (2/13) - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 05:30 Zakończenie programu Polo TV 06:00 Hit dnia 06:05 Weekend w Polo TV 07:00 Power Play 07:05 Gramy na życzenie! 08:00 Hit dnia 08:05 Weekend w Polo TV 09:00 Przebojowe historie 09:14 Masters Music Box 10:06 Vipo-disco polo hity 11:00 Power Play 11:09 Szalone lata 90. 12:00 Hit dnia 12:05 Szalone lata 90. 13:00 Weekend z... 13:14 Dance w Polo TV 14:00 Weekend z... 14:14 Przeboje na czasie 15:00 Weekend z... 15:14 Dance w Polo TV 16:00 Weekend z... 16:14 Koncert w Polo TV - hity 2012 17:13 Szalone lata 90. 18:00 Gwiazdy Polo TV 19:04 Disco Polo Live 19:46 Disco polo hit wszech czasów 21:05 Video Mix Sierockiego! 21:50 Dyskoteka Polo TV 23:00 Power Play 23:05 Hity wszech czasów ATM Rozrywka 06:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! 06:45 Wstawaj! Gramy! 07:30 Azur i Asmar - film animowany (Włochy,Francja,Belgia,Hiszpania,2006) 09:00 Mamuśki (18) 09:30 Synowie, czyli po moim trupie!: Tajemnica spowiedzi (3) 10:00 Daleko od noszy: Tylko dla pań (77) 10:30 Czego się boją faceci, czyli seks w mniejszym mieście: Cztery pokoje i kuchnia (29) 11:00 Rodzina zastępcza plus: W spirali pozwów (269) 12:00 Pensjonat Pod Różą: Sponsoring (21) 13:00 Psie serce: Fila (19) 14:00 Mamuśki (18) 14:30 Synowie, czyli po moim trupie!: Tajemnica spowiedzi (3) 15:00 Daleko od noszy: Człowiek magazyn (49) 15:30 Graczykowie: Nigdy nie wraca wcześniej (2) 16:00 Świat według Kiepskich: Ciemna randka (38) 16:30 Czego się boją faceci, czyli seks w mniejszym mieście: Po słowie... (30) 17:05 Awantura o kasę - teleturniej 18:00 Gra w ciemno - teleturniej 19:00 Rodzina zastępcza plus: Meandry psychoterapii (219) 20:00 Nieprawdopodobne, a jednak: Kryminalna wróżba (10) 20:30 Mamuśki (18) 21:00 Ekipa: Pracująca Polska (7) 22:00 Rodzina zastępcza plus: W spirali pozwów (269) 23:00 Świat według Kiepskich: Żłopuś (39) 23:30 Mamuśki (18) 00:00 Synowie, czyli po moim trupie!: Tajemnica spowiedzi (3) 00:30 Daleko od noszy: Człowiek magazyn (49) 01:00 Awantura o kasę - teleturniej 02:00 Gra w ciemno - teleturniej 03:00 Zakończenie programu TVP Kultura 08:00 Informacje kulturalne 08:25 Komediantka (3/9) 09:30 Co nam zostało z tych lat: Bolesław Mierzejewski 09:55 Winda z książkami (14) - program kulturalny 10:00 Informacje kulturalne 10:20 Studio Kultura - rozmowy: Nagroda im. Zbigniewa Herberta 10:50 Winda z książkami (15) - program kulturalny 11:00 Kulturanek: "To jest napad! Pakuj kasę!" (5) 11:35 Klątwa skorpiona - komedia (Niemcy,USA,2001) 13:25 Dokument tygodnia: Contact - australijska odyseja kosmiczna - film dokumentalny (Australia,2009) 15:00 Zimy żal. Piosenki Jeremiego Przybory i Jerzego Wasowskiego (1) - koncert (Polska,1989) 16:15 Sztuka czytania (11) - magazyn 16:50 Studio Kultura - rozmowy: Nagroda im. Zbigniewa Herberta 17:35 Po trochu wyciągane z lochu, czyli Archiwizja 17:55 Po trochu wyciągane z lochu, czyli Archiwizja: Gra o minikomputer - film dokumentalny (Polska,1972) 18:25 Po trochu wyciągane z lochu, czyli Archiwizja 18:40 Po trochu wyciągane z lochu, czyli Archiwizja: Drumlersi - koncert (Polska,1968) 19:05 Po trochu wyciągane z lochu, czyli Archiwizja 19:25 Klasyczne albumy rocka: Elton John - "Goodbye Yellow Brick Road" 20:25 Bilet do kina: Tetro - dramat obyczajowy (USA,Argentyna,Hiszpania,Włochy,2009) 22:45 Blind Boys of Alabama & Preservation Hall Jazz Band na Avo Session - koncert (Szwajcaria,2009) 23:55 Hala odlotów (25) - talk show 00:50 Bilet do kina: Tetro - dramat obyczajowy (USA,Argentyna,Hiszpania,Włochy,2009) 02:55 Zakończenie programu TVP Historia 07:30 Dziennik Telewizyjny - 16.03.1986 08:10 Sonda: Przepowiednia - program popularnonaukowy 08:45 Ex libris 09:05 Nad Niemnem (1/4) 10:05 Makłowicz w podróży: Podróż 14. Irlandia - Cork 10:40 Cafe Historia: List intelektualistów 11:00 Muzy i kochanki: Dora 11:35 Kozin, śpiewak z Magadanu - film dokumentalny (Polska,1994) 12:10 Bitwy wojny secesyjnej (2) - serial historyczny (USA,2001) 13:20 Szerokie tory: Jeden dzień z poczuciem humoru w Odessie 14:00 Szansa na sukces: To już pięć lat - Jubileuszowy koncert "Szansy na sukces" 15:00 Dzieje kultury polskiej: Zakony i cywilizacja - film dokumentalny (Polska,1998) 16:10 Sensacje XX wieku: Skarby Trzeciej Rzeszy 17:10 Nad Niemnem (2/4) 18:10 Kalendarium historyczne: Z Sarnak do Londynu - film dokumentalny (Polska,2004) 18:40 Ex libris 19:00 Dziennik Telewizyjny - 16.03.1986 19:40 Benefis Jacka Cygana (1/2) - widowisko (Polska,2002) 20:50 Benefis Jacka Cygana (2-ost.) - widowisko (Polska,2002) 21:45 Z archiwum Filmoteki Narodowej: "Panienka z poste restante" 21:50 Panienka z poste restante - film obyczajowy (Polska,1935) 23:20 "Wyborcza" - film dokumentalny (Polska,1999) 00:05 Boża podszewka: Juryszki Wileńskie, lata 1900-1913 (1/15) 01:15 Ginące cywilizacje: Karaibska podróż (5) 02:10 Nuklearne gry - film dokumentalny (Wielka Brytania,2001) 03:25 Zakończenie programu TVP Polonia 06:15 Złotopolscy - odc. 641* Czyj Emil?; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:40 Złotopolscy - odc. 642* Mocne uderzenie; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:10 Złotopolscy - odc. 643* Na ból głowy - Andrzej; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:35 Złotopolscy - odc. 644* Kacper, nie podchodź!; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:00 Złotopolscy - odc. 645* Im się zawsze udaje!; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 09:05 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 09:20 W pustyni i w puszczy - odc. 2 - Chartum - txt. str. 777; serial przygodowy TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:20 Załoga Eko II - odc. 6 - Segregacja dzięki wsparciu z Unii Europejskiej; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:55 Studio papieskie - Spotkanie Papieża Franciszka z dziennikarzami.; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:00 Spotkanie Papieża Franciszka z dziennikarzami.; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:35 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 102 - Pani sierżant - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:30 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 513 - W rozsypce; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Gwiazdor - Aleksander Wolszczan 48'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Jan Sosiński; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:00 Kulturalni PL - (132); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 17:00 Słownik polsko@polski - talk - show prof. Jana Miodka; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9 17:55 M jak miłość - odc. 960; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:50 Zagadkowa blondynka - (6); zabawa quizowa; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:45 Dobranocka - Bolek i Lolek wyruszają w świat - W piaskach Gobi; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 20:20 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 20:30 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 20:45 Tajemnica twierdzy szyfrów - odc. 5/13 - txt. str. 777; serial sensacyjny TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:35 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 22:20 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 22:30 Dom - odc. 10/25 - Nie przesadza się starych drzew - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:25 Słownik polsko@polski - talk - show prof. Jana Miodka; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:55 M jak miłość - odc. 960; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:45 Dobranocka za oceanem - Bolek i Lolek wyruszają w świat - W piaskach Gobi; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 02:20 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:25 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 02:40 Tajemnica twierdzy szyfrów - odc. 5/13; serial sensacyjny TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:25 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:45 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 04:05 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 04:15 Dom - odc. 10/25 - Nie przesadza się starych drzew; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:35 Zdążyć z pomocą; reportaż; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:00 Zakończenie dnia